Over And Over
by DragonPuppyLover
Summary: One-shot. Katsuya Jounouchi finds himself falling over and over again for Seto, but does Seto feel the same?


Title: Over and Over

Author: DragonPuppyLover

Pairing: Seto/Jou

Rating: Err, heavy PG-13? It has some swearing. XD

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! in any way possible. Nor do I own the lovely songs "Animal I Have Become" and "Over and Over" by Three Days Grace.

Summary: Jou finds himself falling over and over again for Seto, but does Seto feel the same?

Seto huffed, annoyed, as his little brother was currently bouncing in front of him, begging for him to come with to a concert tomorrow night.

"Please, big brother? I promise it'll be fun!" Seto scowled. "I heard Jou's the lead singer for the band."

"And I would care, why?" Seto said coolly, but inside, every nerve seemed to tense. Ever since the blond had left Domino with his stupid band, he hadn't seen or heard of him since. He stared away from his brother and closed his eyes, sighing heavily.

"Come on, Seto. I know you liked him." Seto's head snapped back to glare at Mokuba. "Don't look at me like that." Mokuba said, acting like his 16 years. Seto growled when Mokuba resumed his bouncing, know it aggravated him.

"Mokuba, stop that."

"I even heard he'll be singing some songs by Three Days Grace! That's my favorite band, big brother!"

"Mokuba, if you don't stop bouncing…"

"And I promise I'll clean up all my games and you won't ever trip over them ever again and I'll do all my chores and homework on time and I'll…" Mokuba trailed off at his brother putting a hand over his mouth.

"If I say yes, will you stop babbling and stop BOUNCING?" Seto said.

"Oh, thank you, Seto!!!" Seto grunted as he soon had a ball of black hair attached to him. Seto could breathe again once Mokuba took off upstairs. He groaned and let his head fall backwards. Tomorrow couldn't come and end soon enough for him.

===XXX===

Seto leaned his head against the window of the limo, watching the scenery pass by on the way to the concert. He vaguely heard Mokuba chattering excitedly about it and he was suddenly grateful for the Tylenol he took before they left the house.

"Do you think we'll be able to go backstage? Oh, I wonder if Jou remembers us."

"I doubt it. He doesn't have the attention span." Seto snapped, already regretting agreeing. He remembered clear as day why he was so moody about Katsuya.

(xxxxx)

"So…I guess I'll be seeing you." Katsuya said, nervously scuffing his shoe against the ground, tightening his hand around the guitar strap over his shoulder. Seto stood in front of him, studying him.

"Why are you going?"

"It's for the band. It's really popular now. We get more coverage this way." Seto stared him, not saying anything else. "You probably think I'm a stupid mutt for choosing the band over us."

"Not necessarily. How can there be an "us" when all we've ever done is kiss and maybe a few other things?" Seto drawled out, intending to hurt him. And it worked. Katsuya lifted his gaze to Seto's and glared.

"Fuck you, Seto. I won't let you do this to me. It sucks for me too."

"Then leave the band if you're so torn about leaving." Katsuya seemed to deflate at those words.

"I can't. You know that. I made a promise. You've told me never to break a promise."

"Well, you're breaking one right now." Seto grounded out, stepping up to Katsuya. Katsuya swallowed heavily and looked up at the brunet. "You promised you wouldn't leave."

"I won't be gone forever." Katsuya hesitated before putting his head on Seto's chest and hugging him tightly. "I wish you would come with me." Seto sighed heavily, hugging the blond to him, letting his walls down briefly.

"You know I can't." He felt Katsuya nod against his chest.

"So is this goodbye?" Seto heard the blond fighting tears. He squeezed him gently before carefully pushing him away.

"I guess so." Seto saw a tear slip down Katsuya's cheek and he brushed it away before leaning down and kissing his blond deeply one last time. Katsuya clutched onto his arms and didn't want to let go. He pulled away and touched a hand to the blonds' cheek, leaning his head against the other's temple to whisper in his ear. "I guess it wasn't enough." He heard Katsuya's breath hitch, but he forced himself to walk away. If he had looked back, he would've seen Katsuya fall to his knees and curse himself.

(xxxxx)

Seto shook himself out of the memory to realize they had reached the concert.

"Come on, Seto!" Before he knew it, he was being pulled out of silence and into loud, blaring, pulse-pounding music. He pinched the bridge of his nose, grateful even more for the Tylenol. "Can we get something to eat?" He heard Mokuba yell over the loud music.

"I suppose!" He said back loudly.

===XXX===

Seto watched, scowling at how insane the band now leaving the stage must be to assume they knew how to play music. He drummed his fingers on the table, itching to leave the place, but he knew Mokuba would complain his ear off if he made them leave before Katsuya came on. Seto swept his eyes over the entire building and snorted at how packed the place was. 'Well, I guess he wasn't lying when he said the band was getting popular.' He thought. He heard loud cheering and looked over, feeling like his heart stopped at seeing Katsuya walking onto the stage with the other band members.

"Hello, everyone. I hope you're ready to have your ears rocked off!" The crowd screamed and cheered so loud, Seto thought he would go deaf. "This first song is our cover for Three Days Grace. It's called Animal I Have Become." The music started and Seto grudgingly admitted it wasn't a bad beat and he watched as Katsuya stepped up to the microphone.

'_I can't escape this hell_

_So many times I've tried_

_But I'm still caged inside_

_Somebody get me through this nightmare_

_I can't control myself_

_So what if you can see_

_The darkest side of me_

_No one will ever change this animal I have become_

_Help me believe it's not the real me_

_Somebody help me tame this animal!_

_This animal, this animal.'_

Seto stayed rooted to his seat at being able to personally hear Katsuya sing again. He had forgotten how deep and beautiful his voice was when he sang.

'_I can't escape myself_

_So many times I've lied_

_But there's still rage inside_

_Somebody get me through this nightmare_

_I can't control myself_

_So what if you can see_

_The darkest side of me_

_No one will ever change this animal I have become_

_Help me believe it's not the real me_

_Somebody help me tame this animal I have become_

_Help me believe it's not the real me_

_Somebody help tame this animal_

_Somebody help me through this nightmare_

_I can't control myself_

_Somebody wake me from this nightmare_

_I can't escape this hell_

_This animal, this animal_

_This animal, this animal_

_This animal, this animal_

_This animal_

_So what if you can see_

_The darkest side of me_

_No one will ever change this animal I have become_

_Help me believe it's not the real me_

_Somebody help me tame this animal I have become_

_Help me believe it's not the real me_

_Somebody help me tame this animal!_

_This animal I have become.'_

The song finished and everyone cheered and even Seto clapped.

"Alright, everyone, I know you came here for rock, but I wanted to sing this song for someone I loved and still do." Seto held his breath and froze as Katsuya seemed to stare right at him. "This song is for you, Seto." Mokuba looked over at his brother, hoping like hell his plan worked. The crowd hollered and hooted and Katsuya blushed deeply before starting to play.

'_I feel it every day it's all the same_

_It brings me down but I'm the one to blame_

_I've tried everything to get away_

_So here I go again _

_Chasing you down again_

_Why do I do this?_

_Over and over, over and over, I fall for you_

_Over and over, over and over, I try not to_

_It feels like everyday stays the same_

_It's dragging me down and I can't pull away_

_So here I go again_

_Chasing you down again_

_Why do I do this?_

_Over and over, over and over, I fall for you_

_Over and over, over and over, I try not to_

_Over and over, over and over, you make me fall for you_

_Over and over, over and over, you don't even try.'_

Seto now knew that Katsuya was definitely staring at him. How the hell did he know he was here? He scowled and briefly looked at his little brother who had the decency to look sheepish.

"We'll talk about this later!" Seto yelled to Mokuba over the music. Mokuba nodded and Seto looked back at Katsuya who kept his eyes locked with the brunets'.

'_So many thoughts that I can't get out of my head_

_I try to live without you, every time I do, I feel dead_

_I know what's best for me but I want you instead_

_I'll keep on wasting all my time_

_Over and over, over and over, I fall for you_

_Over and over, over and over, I try not to_

_Over and over, over and over, you make me fall for you_

_Over and over, over and over, you don't even try to!'_

Seto was surprised at how nuts the crowd went over the song. He paid little attention to the rest of the concert, especially after that song. It definitely hit a deep, sore spot still left in him from Katsuya leaving.

===XXX===

Seto and Mokuba were led backstage, surprisingly by the request of Katsuya. He winced at the bright shine of the lights from the opposites on the concert floor. He and Mokuba stopped, seeing the blond chatting with the drummer casually. The drummer looked over Katsuya's shoulder and motioned, leading Katsuya to turn around to stare at the two.

"Jou!" Katsuya smiled and was surprised when he didn't have to bend down to hug Mokuba.

"You've gotten tall, kiddo." He said, ruffling the black hair. Mokuba laughed and hugged the blond tightly.

"I've missed you, Jou! Everyone has! They've all been listening to your band though and they couldn't believe how good you are and…" Katsuya's laughing stopped Mokuba's rambling.

"Slow down!" Katsuya smiled widely. He looked at Seto briefly before smiling at Mokuba again. "How you'd like to meet the rest of the band?" Mokuba's eyes lit up and Katsuya nodded. "Hey, Aiden!" Katsuya shouted, waving over someone. A tall and tanned man with short black hair and piercing brown eyes walked over, grinning. "How about you give my friend, Mokuba, a tour and let him meet the others?" Aiden grinned.

"Sure thing, Kats." Katsuya rolled his eyes at the nickname and Aiden steered Mokuba towards the others.

"You're doing well." Katsuya fought down the feelings at hearing that cold voice again after over a year. He turned to face the brunet and sharp blue eyes he could never forget.

"Well, lots of practice." He said, nervous.

"You and Mokuba set this up." Katsuya flinched, expecting to get yelled at for it, but it never came and he blinked. "Why?" The brunet asked softly.

"I missed you. I missed you badly and I wanted to come back so many times, but I thought you'd turn me away because I left. So I called twice a month, talking to Mokuba to plan this. I wanted to talk to you so much." Seto stopped listening though, angry at his brother for keeping this from him.

"So you never thought to ask how I'd feel about this."

"I wanted to try." Katsuya said, his voice breaking slightly. He felt hands on his shoulders and he looked up into icy cerulean eyes and couldn't look away.

"Are you going to leave again?"

"Just for a couple of concerts in close towns and then I'm done with the band. I can't do this anymore. I can't stand to be away from you. I barely managed before."

"So you'll be staying after that?"

"Yes. I swear. Just two more weeks."

"If you stay away again, that's it's. I won't let you put me through this again. If you leave again beyond that, don't bother coming back to Domino." Seto said harshly. Katsuya put his hands on Seto's waist and pulled him close.

"I promise I'll never leave again. Never. If I do, you have permission to chain me to the wall." Katsuya's knees shook, hearing Seto's deep laugh at that.

"That would be interesting." Katsuya gazed up, giving a lopsided smile.

"Yeah. Definite kink." Seto smirked and Katsuya was soon swept into a soul-shattering kiss. 'How could I have left this?' Katsuya thought.

"Sing for me." Seto murmured against his lips when the kiss was broken. Katsuya pulled Seto over to a couch along the wall and sat down with him.

"Over and over, over and over, I fall for you." Katsuya sang softly. Seto kissed the blond again and laid him down along the couch. Katsuya broke away, laughing. "Seto, we're still backstage."

"So?" Seto leaned down and Katsuya bit his lip as Seto pressed kisses on his neck.

"So, I-I, oh hell." Katsuya melted in Seto's arms, closing his eyes. They froze, minutes later, when a click sounded and they saw a flash. Seto glared over his shoulder as his little brother, who was standing there, laughing and holding a camera. Katsuya sat up as best he could and looked over the brunet's shoulder and grinned.

"You're still in trouble, Mokuba." Seto warned. Mokuba paled slightly, but laughed when Katsuya yanked Seto back down, biting his earlobe lightly.

"Be easy on him." Katsuya whispered. Seto grumbled and Katsuya smiled, accepting another slow, soft kiss.

"Fine. I suppose this once." Seto relented. Katsuya looked into his eyes and was rewarded with one of Seto's rare smiles. "Let's go home." Katsuya chuckled, shaking his head and Seto scowled.

"I've got to take care of a few quick things first, Seto." Seto growled, but stiffened, feeling Katsuya's hand trail south. "I'll make it worth the wait." Seto reluctantly got up and let Katsuya go off to go do whatever he needed to do. He looked over as his brother came over to stand next to him.

"Are you really mad at me, nii-san?" Seto ruffled his brother's hair and shook his head.

"I guess not." Seto watched Katsuya waving goodbye to his band-mates before coming over to the brothers. The blond wrapped his arms around Seto's neck and kissed him lightly.

"Now let's go home." Katsuya smiled as they left the building. "Somebody tame this animal I have become…"

"I'll tame, all right." Seto growled, grabbing Katsuya around the waist. Mokuba rolled his eyes. It was worth the sickeningly cuteness and everything else.

(XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX)

I literally thought this up on a few hours from listening to Three Days Grace. I do hope you guys like this small one-shot. It's not really set for Christmas, but I guess it can be. XD I hope to see positive reviews, but I won't be mad about mean ones. =D

--DragonPuppyLover


End file.
